With continuous advances and developments in the digital media technology, a significant amount of data is generated in work and life. As the amount of various work documents, digital photos, voice files and video files drastically grows, it has become particularly important to safely store and easily use the valuable data materials.
For important data, generally multiple backups are created to ensure the safety. Accordingly, it is desirable that the storage device supports convenient data exchange, in addition to safe data storage. Currently, storage devices, especially those movable ones, are not equipped with a visual manipulation interface; instead, they are connected, as a peripheral, to a computer via a slot or a cable, in order to realize control of the data operation by the computer. For example, for two storage devices to exchange data, both of them have to be connected to a computer; then, a data transmission task is set through the computer; thus realizing data exchange between the two storage devices through the computer. The dependence on a computer reduces the convenience of data exchange between storage devices.
In addition, with the enormous amount of multimedia data, there is a trend for personal terminals where player units and storage units are separated, and data transmission between the two units are implemented in a wireless manner, in order to obtain a smaller personal terminal. The size of the personal terminal can be further reduced by separating the visual manipulation interface from it.
The rapid developments in wireless communications technology and semiconductor technology have brought higher transmission rate and smaller size of communication modules, allowing for high-speed inter-device wireless communication, which mainly includes such wideband communication technologies as Bluetooth, WiFi, UWB and TransferJet. A TransferJet ultra-wideband wireless transceiver module is a close proximity high-speed transmission device developed and released by SONY, which can achieve a theoretical transmission rate of 560 Mps within a distance of 2 centimeters, at a beneficial chip size. For example, chip CXD3267AGG has a Mini PCI v2.3 interface, a 153pin VFBGA package and a size of 11×11×1 mm; and chip CXD3268AGW has a SDIO v2.0 interface, a 99pin WFLGA package and a size of 8×5.5×0.78 mm. However, when the storage device or personal terminal is not equipped with a visual manipulation interface, the data cannot be obtained or controlled directly.